se acabo
by coralito
Summary: cuando todo se acaba , que nos queda por hacer...Milo nos responderá en una historia cortita


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada **

…

**SE ACABO**

O.O.O

Todo empezó hace una semana, o mejor dicho llego a su clímax ,las fuertes discusiones llegaron a su fin, tú le pusiste fin al aplicarme la ley del hielo ,ignorándome por completo ,me dijiste que no ibas a gastar más saliva en mí y desde aquel día sellaste tus labios para mí, si creí que extrañaría tu voz no fue tanto como llegue a extrañar tus besos húmedos, apasionados ; lo peor de todo no fue que me negaras tu dulce voz y tus besos ,fue el negarme tu cuerpo fino, estilizado, suave…desde ese día duermo en este duro camastro aquí en nuestro garaje ,al menos tuviste ese último gesto conmigo, al dejar mi pijama ,unas cobijas y unas mudas de ropa sobre la cama.

No sé cuánto más podre soportar esto , estoy caminando por la acera, aun me faltan algunas cuadras para llegar al que es nuestro hogar y digo nuestro porque en el fondo ,pero muy en el fondo guardo la esperanza, de que tu aptitud cambie y vuelvas a ser el de antes ,pero esas esperanzas que albergaba se derrumban cual torre de naipes al cruzar la puerta y encontrarte ahí riendo muy feliz con él …él, el que te lleno la cabeza de cucarachas poniéndote en mi contra ,la rabia se apodero de mí en ese momento pero no la manifesté , te demostraría que también puedo hacer lo mismo que tú . Cogí un abrigo y volví a salir, a diferencia de otras veces que reñíamos no busque a ninguno de mis amigos, sino por el contrario camine solo sin rumbo hasta llegar a una cantina.

Cuantas cervezas bebí , no lo recuerdo, tampoco recuerdo en que momento salí y llegue hasta mi cama ,que hora seria ,no lo sé ,a duras penas logro incorporarme de la cama y entro aun tambaleándome al baño , abro la llave del agua e intento aclarar mi mente ,pero ningún recuerdo o imagen llega a la misma, decido que es mejor no preocuparme de como llegue ,de seguro que me arrastre como pude y en algún momento de lucidez llegue hasta nuestro casa, me visto con algo cómodo y salgo hasta la cocina ,no te encuentro , como tampoco percibo tu aroma en el ambiente , me pongo triste , pues no estas debiste salir sin siquiera importarte que yo pueda haber caído enfermo ,sin ánimos me sirvo una taza de café ,este no está caliente ya debe llevar un buen tiempo de preparado , así que apuro su contenido de un solo sorbo ,aunque fría la bebida me despierta un poco ,me dispongo a lavar la taza y salgo hasta la sala , allí veo un diario del día anterior, me siento y empiezo a ojearlo .

Definitivamente la lectura no es lo mío, decido nuevamente salir cogí un abrigo y nos cruzamos en la puerta, ya no te digo nada, tu tampoco haces ademan de querer intentar nada, pasas por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme, continuo mi camino saco el móvil y hago una llamada, esta noche sé que no regresare a dormir.

Te amo ,te amo con todas mis fuerza y tú me arrojas a los brazos de otro , no te importa quien se trate ,de quien sea el que me tendrá a su merced , disfrutando de un tiempo que era tuyo , que es tuyo porque no me resigno a que se termine así .Te veo a diferencia de otros días relajado, hasta tuviste el detalle de prepararme un desayuno, pero sé que esto no cambiara nada porque no te molestas en decírmelo tú mismo, ya lo tienes decidido ..Yo por mi parte aun me resisto y trato de alargar los minutos, fingiendo que olvido algo, hasta que por fin me tomas de un brazo con algo de brusquedad y me arrastras hasta la puerta la cual ya está abierta y te regresas,…no, no pienso rendirme, estoy con estos pensamientos cuando te veo llegar sujetando un cartapacio en una de tus manos y me lo alargas tu expresión no admite negativas, lo cual hace que lo tome de mala gana.

Aun me queda mi dignidad... al diablo con la dignidad, empleare mi último recurso, ese que he guardado celosamente hasta el último momento. Si el SUPLICAR, te suplicare, te llorare me arrastrare a tus pies si es necesario…

-Camus ..Por favor, no me hagas esto –

-no Milo…tú te lo buscaste

-snif. Mi amor-le sostuvo su mirada lacrimosa –ya no me amas

-no intentes chantajearme con eso…y ahora ya márchate –empujándolo hasta la acera –que llegaras tarde a tu primer día de trabajo.

-CAMUS…MALOOOO.

FIN.

,


End file.
